Seaside
by hughsie
Summary: Brendan plans to give Ste a bank holiday to remember.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first (and possibly only) attempt at writing for Ste and Brendan. Please go easy on me, whilst equally telling me if you think something isn't great.**

**I hope you enjoy.**

"Come back to bed Bren".

He could hear Ste calling from the bedroom, his voice still husky as it was first thing in the morning. Brendan stayed silent, not responding to Ste and carried on as he was, making coffee and toast all round.

He'd not had the best night's sleep, too nervous and jumpy to ever really appreciate it, so he decided to bite the bullet and get up at 7:30am on the Sunday. He knew he'd regret this decision later on in the evening; he needed to be on top form all day.

Brendan heard the door creaking, which means Steven had given up on the idea of a lie-in and had followed him into the kitchen. He felt arms wrap themselves around his waist and felt Steven brush his nose up against the nape of his neck, making him squirm. Steven knew it was Brendan's only ticklish spot.

"Go back to bed Steven, I'll bring these through. Enjoy your morning off, no children, no deli, no nothing. We have the morning all to ourselves".

"Well, a lie-in loses its appeal when you're not in the bed with me".

Ste was slowly moving his hands south of Brendan's waist, with one destination in mind. Brendan stopped him, grabbed hold of his hands and turned himself round in Ste's hold.

"Oi, no touching. I've got big plans for us today, I don't want you distracting me before we've even stepped out of the door. We start now, we'll never leave the bedroom"

"Aw Bren, you make it sound like a hardship".Ste was smirking, not giving in that easily and was placing little bites and kisses on Brendan's collarbone.

He loved how delicate he could be in Ste's arms, yet be so muscular, so manly and so strong, at the same time. Ste saw the sides of Brendan that no-one else would ever experience, he was the reason Brendan discovered he had these sides to his personality.

Ste nabbed the piece of toast Brendan had just finished buttering, took a bite and strolled over to the sofa, robe on but unashamedly undone.

"What are your big plans for today then Bren, where we off to?"

"Well, I thought seeing as you've got the day off tomorrow, Leah and Lucas are with Amy and it's a bank holiday tomorrow, we'd make the most of the alone time. Head to the coast for the day, have a drink or two and then I've got us a table booked for dinner."

"Brendan Brady, dead romantic you. It's alright though, I won't tell anyone. I promise". Ste was grinning like a Cheshire cat, all bambi-eyed and in awe of the man he loved. Even after almost two years since they reunited in Dublin, Ste continued to be pleasantly surprised with Brendan.

He was amazed at how much love Brendan had to give, how easily it came to him these days. He was even more amazed at why Brendan had chosen him to devote all of his love to. Ste still found it hard to believe what a man like Brendan saw in a boy like him. OK, technically he wasn't a boy, but even now he still didn't define himself as a man, but every day, with the help from Brendan and his admiration for him, his acceptance of himself was improving.

Equally, Brendan was dependant on Ste's love to keep him grounded, to keep him level headed, maybe more now, than ever before. Now he had a taste of how good life could be, experienced true happiness for the first time in his 30+ years, the thought of losing that, of losing Steven, pained him.

The two of them had overcome more obstacles than either would care to count, but everything was out in the open. There were no secrets any more albeit there were still things that needed addressing in more depth, but the truth being out there was more than enough for them at the present.

Ste finally understood why Brendan was the man he used to be, why he'd lashed out in the past, why he'd struggled so hard with his sexuality and ultimately why Brendan had such a protective kind of love, for Ste himself and those few in his circle. Seamus Brady. The man who had taken everything away from Brendan. Finding out had been an eye opener for Ste, in more ways than he'd ever care to count. He felt like he'd had the rug pulled from beneath his feet, questioned how people could be so evil, yet simultaneously he felt like he understood the world better. He didn't like it, but he understood it. And from that moment on, he vowed to love Brendan like he deserved until the end.

Brendan carried the coffees over, took a seat next to Ste, mouth full of toast, crumbs in his moustache. He placed the mugs on the table, could see Ste in all his naked glory out of the corner of his eye.

"Do you have no shame? Distracting me from my breakfast in that attire"

"That's me plan that is, but now I know you've got this big day all planned out I better cover up. Don't want to miss out on a chip butty at the seaside now, do I?"

"Oh, I see how it is. Well, in that case, I'm off for a shower". Brendan stood up, gulped down his coffee and headed off in the direction of the bathroom.

He was up earlier than necessarily for the day, so he thought he'd try and kill two birds with one stone, have a shower and have Steven, together. He turned the shower on, full power, burning hot and stripped himself of his clothes. He brushed his teeth whilst he was waiting for the room to steam up and once he was satisfied it was humid and sweaty enough in the bathroom, he made his way back in to the lounge where he knew Ste would be.

"Steven, I forgot something". He stood in the doorway, eyes dark, body covered with a light sheen of sweat and a small smirk playing on his face.

"Right, and what would that be?" Steven asked mischievously in return.

"You". Brendan pulled him up from the sofa, threw the robe off of his shoulders and guided Ste into the makeshift sauna that was the bathroom.

If this was how today started, Brendan was feeling more and more at ease about what he was intending to do tonight.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to the lovely people who have read this and especially those who have left me delightful feedback. It is most appreciated. This isn't going to be a very long piece and it is all pretty fresh in my mind still, so I'm trying to get it out as quickly as I can. Chapter two. Enjoy.**

They finally dragged themselves out of the shower and packed up the few bits they'd need for their much needed getaway. Brendan had managed to decline Ste's come on's that morning and it was certainly no easy feat to do so.

The pair of them were on the road before 10 as Brendan had planned. They were headed to Blackpool for the day and someone was clearly on Brendan's side for once, the skies were blue and the sun was shining, for the most part that was.

"Steven, what is this?" Brendan asked in horror, looking from Ste to the radio.

Ste had been skipping tracks on one of the many CD's that had claimed a home in Brendan's car. None of which were to Brendan's taste, and yet Ste still managed to decide on the worst of the lot.

"Ey-arr, this is Cheryl Coles album. Banging tunes on here"

"Banging headache more like" Brendan muttered under his breath. He decided to let it slide and zoned out, concentrating on where he was going and trying to put his ever increasing panic about this evening to the back of his mind.

His panic for this evening was the happy kind. The kind of panic you get when you're putting your heart on the line, removing all the masks and shields you hide behind and letting someone in completely, giving them the power to break you in a way you'd never recover from. Or to make you. To make you complete, to fill that void we're all born with, to connect you to someone for life, for no other reason than love.

They continued with the journey bickering continually over the music choices, the speed in which Brendan was driving and the frights Ste would give Brendan when he would laugh that donkey laugh of his. It was a haze of domesticity, one in which neither had never expected to experience together.

They were nearing Blackpool and being stuck in the car was beginning to get the better of them, both wanting to stretch their legs and start making the most of their day.

Ste was fiddling around with the radio yet again when he heard Brendan's phone go off.

"Check that for me please Steven" Brendan asked without a second thought. Worrying about who text him was never top of his priorities. It was only ever Cheryl, his boys, work or occasionally Eileen.

"It says it's from someone called Marco. Who's Marco then, your secret lover?" Ste asked in jest, it was only when he saw Brendan's face that he wondered if he had reason to worry.

Not because he had reason to believe Brendan would ever stray, he may have been a lot of things, but Ste was certain of his love, his commitment. No, the cause of his fears would always be his past crimes.

"You can ignore that one, it's no-one important, just a supplier for the club". Brendan was attempting, and failing, to get his phone from Steven.

It wasn't that Brendan had anything to hide from Ste, but that he didn't have the vaguest idea as to how to answer any of Ste's questions, which he knew would come if he proceeded to read the text, without giving away today's intentions.

"Right". Sceptically, Ste put the phone back in the holder.

He knew better than to question Brendan with things like this. Whilst he knew Brendan had tried his hardest to leave certain aspects of his old life behind, he wasn't naïve enough to think that all of his past dodgy dealings didn't crop up now and then. As far as Ste was concerned, as long as he wasn't going out of his way for it, or putting them both at any risk, he could let it slide. Occasionally.

"Finally" Brendan let out a sigh of relief as he was approaching the hotel he'd booked for tonight.

"Are we staying here tonight Bren? It's well posh, innit?" Ste asked excitedly. Brendan just laughed, rolling his eyes at Ste's excitement.

He still hadn't become accustomed to Brendan splashing the cash on him, buying little gifts because he could, going to restaurant where they would both be shot daggers by other diners who deemed them far too common to share air with.

And for that, Brendan was grateful. Grateful that Ste hadn't become complacent, that he was always appreciative of it all. Never had he thought of Ste as the materialistic type, but the fact Ste still never expected Brendan to spend his money on him only increased his love for him.

All of Ste's apprehension about the text had disappeared. He was blown away by the hotel that they were pulling in to. He knew Brendan would make somewhere as normal as Blackpool seem extraordinary, it was all part of the wonder of Brendan Brady, but this had exceeded Ste's expectations, by miles.

Brendan parked up and got out of the car, telling Ste to stay put.

"Just wait there for a moment. I'll get us checked in, take the bags up and you can get yourself sorted and lock the car up". Brendan opened the boot, picked up the holdall and made his way into the hotel speedily, chucking Ste the car keys.

Ste locked the sat-nav away, unsure as to why Brendan even had it, he'd never seen him turn it on, cleared up the CD's and grabbed the few bits of rubbish in the car. Just as he was about to lock it, he realised Brendan's phone was still in the car. He yanked it from the car, locked up and headed in the same direction as Brendan.

Then the phone went off again. Ste glanced at it.

'New message: Marco'.

Ste was certain there was nothing to worry about, but curiosity got the better of him, wanted to know why Marco had text his Brendan twice in the space of an hour. Ste clicked open messages.

_'Brendo my old chum. the hotel is booked. the memories we have from that place r class. i hope u make some more there 2nite._'

_'let me kno when u arrive. see u later._'

Before Ste had a chance to arrange his chain of thoughts, Brendan was walking back towards him, minus their luggage.

"C'mon then Steven, Blackpool is our oyster" he winked, chucking his arm over Ste's shoulder and heading off into town, none the wiser to Ste's niggling feeling of doubt.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello. Thank you to the lovely people who have read this, reviewed this, followed this. I really do appreciate it. This was never going to be very long, so this is most likely going to be the final chapter, unless I get struck with a wave of creativity and can write the next part. I hope you enjoy.**

The pair of them had decided it was time for lunch, or at least Ste had. Brendan would have had his lunch as soon as they stepped out of the car if he got his way. They decided to go for the winning classic, chip shop chips, complete with the paper wrapper and a battered sausage each.

They sat down on the seafront with their chips and a bag of candy floss that Ste was adamant on getting.

"It reminds me of coming here one time, with me mam. It was before she was with Terry, or during one of their off periods, it's all a bit of a blur. But anyways, it's one of the only good memories I have as a kid. I'd been playing in the arcade, on the 2p machines. She'd given me £3 and I spent it all on them. They used to put little prizes in with the 2p's right, and when I won some money I got a little token for a bag of candy floss. Once I'd run out of money, we come and sat out here and shared the candy floss. I haven't thought about that day in such a long time Bren, it feels like a lifetime ago. Ere' listen to me, going on, sorry" Ste said with a shy laugh after he'd come round from his own personal memory lane trip.

"Never apologise Steven, it soothes me when you talk, you're like my own human meditation tape"

"What, makes you fall asleep. Cheers" Ste feigned outrage.

"You know what I mean. It's lovely you have memories like that, even if the rest of them are all tainted. I know I do" Brendan said solemnly.

Not liking the direction the conversation was taking, far too heavy for a day like this, Brendan tried to swiftly move on. He took a handful of candy floss and stuffed it in his mouth.

Ste looked at him incredulously.

"You're disgusting you, an animal. Eurgh, look, it's all tangled in your tache, its pink ha. Hold on, let me take a picture"

Without thinking, Ste pulled Brendan's phone from his pocket.

"Why have you got my phone Steven?" Brendan asked, not realising he hadn't had it on him all morning. Steven was the only person who ever really called him on it, so it wasn't like he'd realised it wasn't on his person.

"Aye?" Steven asked, taken aback at Brendan's accusatory tone.

Brendan knew he was acting like a guilty party, which would only increase Ste's worries, yet he couldn't find it in him to act normal. He'd put so much time and effort into getting tonight's plans right, the thought of something going wrong stumped him.

When Brendan didn't answer, Ste continued.

"You left it in the car when we got here, I forgot I had it. Why you acting so weird right? Coz of the texts you don't want me to see from this 'Marco' bloke? Well I've already seen them Brendan. Didn't really think anything of it but now you're acting all weird about it, I wanna know. Who is Marco? Why have you and him got great memories about the hotel we're menna be staying at tonight ey?"

"Steven, why have you been going through my phone" Brendan asked, instantly regretting the choice of words that left his mouth, even more when he saw the venomous look from Ste

He wasn't being defensive intentionally, but it just seemed to be second nature to him no matter how much he tried to stop.

"Oh, is that how it is Bren? Going through phones is off limits now is it? Even though you go through mine as you please. And I never complain about it, because I have nothing to hide." Steven wasn't happy.

Brendan was constantly going through his phone, not because he was bothered or worried, but because he just did it. Brendan would do it when he was twitchy or bored, waiting for Ste to get off the house phone to some company that would ring trying to sell them something, if Ste was sorting out deliveries for work, dealing with customers whilst Brendan hung around like a lovesick puppy. Ste continued.

"Just so you know right, I wasn't going through your phone, you left it in the car and I happened to see the texts. Didn't question you about them, dint think I needed to because I trust you. I can trust you, can't I?" The anger had faltered by the time Ste got to the last few words.

"Steven, you know you can trust me." Brendan was panicked now, he was searching for a way to stop his plan falling apart at the last hurdle.

Ste looked as if he was starting to come round. Then Brendan's phone went off again.

_One New Message: Marco  
Brendo, i still haven't heard bck from u. everyfing still in motion 4 tonite?_

Ste took one glance at the phone. "Yeah, I can really trust you, can't I?"

He got up, chucking his rubbish and stormed off. He took about 10 steps before he turned around.

"Give me the hotel key. Now" Ste demanded. Brendan knew he'd have to, so he did as he was asked, wincing slightly as he handed it over. He knew he'd been foiled and he didn't know how to stop Ste from finding out.

"Don't follow me" were the parting words from Ste.

He knew it would do him no favours going back to the hotel just yet, it'd remind him too much of what he should be doing there, or rather, who he should be doing there. Ste knew he'd over reacted slightly, the texts could have meant anything and Brendan was hardly going to whisk him away for a night and then sneak off to see another man, but it was just the icing on the cake. Brendan had been acting strange for a while, always on edge, twitchier than normal and not always there when he was being spoken to. He'd also become accustomed to asking pointless questions about things Ste liked, as if he was worrying in case he messed up big time and would need to buy him something as part of his apology.

Ste ended up walking around for about 30 minutes, but the stich he had from walking right after lunch was too much. He decided to go back to the hotel, knowing vaguely where it was. Ste knew if he got lost, it was the kind of hotel that would be signed posted on one of the brown tourist plaques in town. By the time he'd reached the hotel, he was absolutely knackered. He headed straight for the lift, only to realise he didn't know what room he was in, the generic keycard giving nothing away. With no choice he made his way to the reception desk, cautiously waiting the judgement he'd get, a guy like him staying in a place like this.

"Hi, excuse me" Ste said, startling the guy behind the counter "hi, sorry. Me and my boyfriend have got a room booked here. He checked in earlier, but he didn't actually tell me what room we're in. It'll be under the name Brendan Brady" Ste explained to the receptionist. He couldn't help but notice the look he received from him, prompting Ste to pipe up

"What, don't tell me? You have a problem with the gays? Don't worry, it's not catching" Ste sassed.

Realising that Ste must have seen the look, the receptionist explain "Oh, no, no, I definitely don't. Sorry, you said it's booked under the name Brendan Brady? So you must be Steven-"

"Ste" he cut in mid sentence

"Ste then. I'm Marco, me and Brendan go way back" offering his hand for Ste to shake.

Ignoring the gesture, Ste quipped "So you're the one who keeps texting my boyfriend about memories in this hotel and that? Err, why?" His acceptance of the couple and his knowledge of Brendan made Ste's stomach drop.

"Oh you saw? I bet Brendan weren't best pleased. Probably messed up all of his plans" Marco said far more casual than Ste anticipated. He'd braced himself for denial and defensive. "You know when Brendan used to work in Liverpool" Ste nodded "I knew him from out and about, worked at this place longer than I'd like to admit. We'd go for a night out, somewhere tacky in town and then once we'd get bored, we'd come back here, drink the good stuff. Ya know, the overpriced stuff these kind of people like to drink" Marco said with a subtle nod of his head, towards a stereotypical snobby couple exiting the hotel.

"That's great and everything. But really, right now, I just want me room number ta."

Ste was not in the mood to have it all explained to him by this Marco guy. He wanted answers from Brendan, he wanted to know what this plan was, he wanted to know why he'd reacted so, so guiltily when Ste saw the texts.

"Sure, it's room 308, one of the Terrace Suites. Enjoy your stay" Marco had switched right back into professional mode and Ste started his journey to the room again, not before being interrupted one more by Marco.

"Ste" he turned slightly towards Marco "I can see why you're with Brendan, bet you keep him on his toes, he needs that" Marco said with a genuine smile. Once again Ste nodded in acknowledgment and pressed the button for the lift.

He made his way along the corridor looking for room 308. It was right at the very end 'Terrace Suite' above the door. He clicked his keycard and stepped in the door.

His jaw dropped at the sight of the room, it was a masterpiece. Ste was the kind of guy who would be impressed by a Hilton Hotel, but even he could tell just how exquisite this hotel was. This wasn't even a room, this was a house in a hotel. There were three doors in the lounge area; master room, bathroom and dining room. There was a huge cream couch in the centre of the room, surrounding by the maroon chairs.

He strode over to the couch, saw the bags that Brendan had dropped off earlier, maneuverer them onto the floor and lay down. He must have been laying there for a couple of minutes before he heard a noise coming from one of the rooms. Ste's first thought was 'oh my god I'm in the wrong room', but that was quickly dismissed when he realised his bags were on the floor. The only other reasonable explanation was that Brendan had come back. Dragging himself up off the sofa, he made his way over to the bedroom. The door was slightly ajar, so he poked his head in, curious as to what Brendan was doing skulking around in the room alone for. What he saw was definitely not wha he'd expected. Pushing the door open, bounding into the room he asked

"What's all this?"

Brendan looked like a dear in headlights, an miniscule flicker of complete fear and panic flushed over his face, which was quickly replaced by a sheepish look.

"Steven, this isn't how it was meant to go" he said in a rush.

Ste took in his surroundings, really took them in. The bed was covered in rose petals, cream ones, not red ones because Ste had called them 'predictable'. There was champagne on ice on the bedside table, because Ste hadn't actually had champagne in bed which was weird, considering his boyfriend owns a club. Alongside that was a small chocolate fountain. There was a plate of not just strawberries, but marshmallows and mini doughnuts as well. Ste had said that whilst strawberries and melted chocolate was great, nothing beat mini doughnuts with a marshmallow jammed in the hole and melted chocolates. These were just some of the little questions he'd been asked recently by Brendan.

However, the thing that had really caught Ste's eye was Brendan. Brendan pacing back and forward. Brendan pacing back and forward muttering to himself, with a ring.

"Is this what I think it is?" Ste had to ask. Couldn't really believe what he was seeing, what he thought he was seeing at least.

"Of course it is Steven. Why wouldn't it be?"

So Brendan had been sketchy all this time because he was planning to propose? Ste knew that Brendan and him would spend the rest of their lives together, God knows they'd been through more than enough to get where they are, but did he ever really believe that Brendan would marry him? If he was being completely honest with himself, no, he didn't. Not because he doubted Brendan's love for him, but just because he knew Brendan's thoughts on marriage. It was something people did because they could, because they needed to. They needed it to make their love seem real, because there were children involved, monetary reasons. He'd said it was a superficial statement and that real love, true love, you didn't need to and you would understand. And Ste had.

He knew that he didn't need to marry Brendan to prove their commitment to each other, to prove it to the world. He knew that from experience. One of the worst decisions he'd made had been getting married to prove a point, Brendan having done the same, albeit to prove a very different point. But the reality of it, now he was faced with the actuality of being married to Brendan Brady, it was something he had wanted, far more than he'd ever realised.

"Steven Hay" Brendan said moving closer to Ste "I love you, more than I ever thought it possible to love someone. I don't do sentimental, I don't do romance, but for you, to show you, how much you mean to me, how much I love you, I can, I will and I have."

He pressed his forehead against Steven's, gave him the softest of kisses, rubbed his thumb over his cheek and took his hand with his spare. He lowered himself onto one knee and took a deep breath.

"Steven Hay, will you marry me?"

This was it. This was Brendan bearing his soul for Ste's taking, laying everything out on the line. He knew he'd never find anyone else like Steven, nor would he ever want to. He kept him in line, never settled for any of his bullshit. He loved him blindly and lord knows he had a million reasons to not. He'd shown him the good in the world, the good in people, something he never thought he'd see again after his childhood. But this boy, this man had given it all back to him, by being there, by loving him. They both knew the road would never be easy with them, both fiery personalities, stubborn as hell, especially Steven. Both far more jealous than either would ever admit. It was a carnal kind of love, an all-encompassing love, the kind you saw in films and read about in literature, not seen in every day life. But it was something they had.

"Of course I will". Brendan stood up, tears in his eyes, tears flowing from Ste's eyes.

"This is it now. Me and you, us. Forever, okay?"

"Forever".


End file.
